strawberry flavored
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: it was hot and Spain brought out the popsicles


**Because it was hot that day…**

**Pairing: ItalyxSpain**

…

"It's freakin' hot dammit!" Romano complained, fanning himself with his hand. No matter how harshly he waved his hand, barely any air was coming his way. "Dammit..."

The Italian looked across from him to see Spain fanning himself with a small fan. Antonio caught the poor boy glaring at him before smiling and fanning him his way. Italy closed his eyes lightly, feeling the slight coolness of the air it produced. Oh how amazing those fans could be.

Antonio chuckled lightly, "Would you like to borrow my fan, Lovi?"

"Tsk. Like hell!" He snatched the fragile thing before the Spaniard could even have time to hand it to him. Romano fanned himself wildly, irritated that the damn guy didn't have any air conditioning. "Why did your conditioner have to go and break, dammit!?"

"Heh, remember that _you _were the one who broke it."

"Eh…" It was true that he had broken it. By accident of course. He tripped over a rug and a glass of water just happened to be in hand. Italy puckered his lips and looked away aggravated. "I didn't mean to…"

"Oh…" Antonio couldn't stand to see his Lovi so sad. He couldn't think of anything that could cheer up his hot head from this awful heat until he remembered that shipment he got today that was resting in his freezer. "Oh." Spain stood up and started out the door.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I'll be right back." And he walked out the door, his footsteps sounding further and further away with each passing second.

"Psk. Whatever." He spat, resting his head on his hand as he continued to fan himself.

A few minutes later the Spaniard returned with two popsicles. One was red and the other was orange and both of them looked deliciously cold. Spain walked up towards him and handed him the red one. "Here 'ya go, Lovi."

Romano took it and stared at it curiously, "Wha-"

"It's a popsicle. Try it it's good." At first the boy stared at him with an are-you-pulling-my-leg look until he saw how happy the guy looked when he started licking his. Well of course the guy was _always _smiling anyway, but he dared to try it.

He licked it lightly and already he was taken by it. _Mmm, tastes like strawberries. _"You like it?" Romano looked up to see that Antonio was staring at him, smiling with a knowing face. He already knew his answer by the look of fascination on his face, but he waited for the boy to nod slightly before replying with a carefree 'good'.

Lovino looked back down at the frozen treat and rested his head on his hand, "Is there such thing… as a tomato flavored popsicle?"

"Oi?" He felt weird having Romano asking such an absurd question. But of course this was his first popsicle. He was new to it himself. "Well…" He looked up pretending to think, "would you be interested in a frozen tomato?"

"Hm?"

"Hearing it that way would you still eat it?"

"Duh! Tomato's are good no matter what!"

Antonio laughed. The Italian bit off a piece and shivered in delight at how nice it felt. Romano looked over the Spaniard's popsicle and smirked, "Haha, loser, yours is melting!"

"Oh?" Spain looked down to see a pool of orange liquid on his side of the table. He held his hand under the melting treat and felt several drops on his hand. He looked over at Italy and smiled also, "So is yours."

South Italy didn't want to look down because he figured it was true. "Hey bastard! What does yours taste like?"

He smiled, "Why don't you try it?"

"Is it good?"

"I wouldn't be eating it if it wasn't."

"Okay… then hand it to me."

"Why? Can't you just lean over and taste it?"

"W-why would I do that!?" Lovino turned pink. He knew where this was going.

"I won't feel like getting it back if you take it."

Romano felt like declining his offer immediately. No way in hell was he gonna do something like that! He stared down at the dripping popsicle and almost regretted it. It looked good dammit! But-but Spain touched it with his lips!

He groaned, scooting over to him unwillingly, his own snack in hand. Antonio held the popsicle so close to him it only made Romano feel even more uncomfortable. He hated the way Spain was smiling at his discomfort. He was just enjoying every minute of it.

The Italian reached for the popsicle only to draw it back again when he saw his hand. He then tried to lean forward, closing his eyes so that the man's face wouldn't ruin his mood when he tasted it. When he tasted the flavor of orange he found it strange that it was a lot warmer than he thought. Sure it was melting, but it shouldn't be warm right?

Lovino opened his eyes only to see Spain in his line of sight. His eyes were closed, apparently enjoying something…

Oh. God.

"H-hey!" He broke away, falling on his bottom. Before he could spill a whole flood of insults his popsicle hit his face, broken and melted pieces splattering all over his cheek. He shivered as it slid down to his neck. His attempts to wipe his face with his hands weren't working out too well either. "D-damn…"

"Lovi. A-are you okay?" He asked this, but Spain could barely keep a straight face.

"Bastard… This is all your fault, dammit!"

Spain slid over towards him and started wiping his face with a cloth. When Italy thought that Spain's attempts of molestation were over he suddenly took his hand, "I'll clean it off for you." The older brought his fingers to his lips and sucked on them lightly.

Romano gasped, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks once more. "D-don't touch me!" As he snatched his hand away Antonio leaned forward to embrace him. "W-w-wh-wh-wha-," He gulped, looking at the back of his head from the corner of his eye, "I-I'm dirty 'ya know."

"I don't care. Besides," Spain let go, cupping the boy's chin instead, "you'll taste ten times better than you usually do." His smile contradicted his words he had no idea if he was serious or not. He licked him softly, on the cheek, feeling the Italian jump slightly.

If this was a regular situation of course Romano would never allow this. B-but he couldn't move. He couldn't say that he didn't like it. In fact is body was completely responding differently than his thoughts.

Antonio brushed his lips against his, breathing out slowly before bringing them in for a kiss. The Spaniard hid his hand in Romano's soft locks as the Italian closed his eyes tightly. Spain could feel the heat emitting from the boy's cheeks and smiled lightly.

"W-what's so funny?" The Italian broke the kiss, looking away, pouting. "You better not say crap like I'm not a good kisser…"

"Haha, never." They kissed again, Spain poking at the other's lips with his tongue which Romano 'eagerly' opened his mouth for.

Strawberry and orange. God it was such a good combination. It felt like Spain was going so fast. Italy knew he was losing the battle for dominance.

"Haah…" Lovino leaned back and took a deep breath. "It's too hot…"

That was a sign that he wanted to stop…

"Hm?" Antonio ignored him, going in for another kiss.

"I said it's **hot**, dammit!" Romano closed his eyes tightly as he threw a blind punch at Antonio.

"OW!" Spain covered his nose lightly, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "You're so mean, Lovi."

Said boy looked away, "I-I said it was hot…" Italy grabbed the forgotten fan and started fanning the Spaniard playfully. "That's what 'ya get."

**Once again suck at endings. Ah well. I was so happy that I got so many favorites on LovimeLovino that I wanted to finish this fast. Seriously guys, thank you. Sorry. I'll write a more proper SpainxItaly story later on. **

**Try to enjoy. **


End file.
